


That Troublesome Client of Yours

by HeartsLockhart



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsLockhart/pseuds/HeartsLockhart
Summary: Set after Silver Bullet Season 2 during Diane and Will’s fight against Bond.Diane needs to keep a new wealthy client Geraldine Browning on board to help keep control of her firm but how much of her continual flirting and suggestive behaviour with her can she take?





	1. Chapter 1

The hour is late at Lockhart Gardner’s offices yet there are still two offices lit with busy and weary inhabitants burning the midnight oil. Busy with plotting, mainly.

Will and Diane are still in their own offices at Lockhart Gardner on their phones, but talking to each other. Even with the hour being late they can’t be sure that Bond or one of his associates may be far away and they really can’t be seen together plotting. 

“We’re going to need to make some more overtures to Liam and Terri in Family Law. We can’t be sure they’ll follow whatever David Lee does anymore, they really hate him” Diane says tiredly, massaging her forehead gently with her free hand.

“Shit, yea ok. I’ll talk to them tomorrow. We can’t lose their votes” Will’s voice sounds equally weary down the end of the line.

“Exactly” Diane agrees.

“We should be fine then, Julius isn’t going to let us down. We’ve offered him a pretty sweet deal. We’ve just gotta make sure no one’s head is turned by the promise of any of Bond’s lucrative contracts..”

“Well, it turns out I may have an ace up my sleeve if all goes well tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“I have a meeting with Geraldine Browning.”

“Geraldine..?.” Will starts thinking aloud. 

“I wondered if that name would mean anything to you. She’s an investor in tech start-ups and her latest project is hitting some legal roadblocks. She’s shopping for representation in Illinois and somehow we’ve landed on her list.”

“You mean you’ve landed on her list?”

“She did call my office directly, true. Maybe she wants a woman” Diane wondered airily.

“Fine, fine, what would her billable hours look like?”

“Good. It looks like a messy case and she’s not timid when it comes to litigation. Looks like she’s hardly out of the courtroom these days.”

“Nice, let me know how it goes tomorrow.”

“Sure, now go home and get some sleep.You look exhausted” she joked.

…………………

It wasn’t unusual for new clients to request introductory meetings outside of their lawyers’ offices, either theirs or perhaps a restaurant. It was slightly less usual for the location to be a cocktail bar early afternoon.

When Diane swept into the bar and glanced around, she was immediately relieved with the classic, old world members club type vibe to the place. Not being familiar with the establishment and judging by its location in the Loop she had feared it would be somewhere painfully hipster, where she would feel absurd sipping cocktails from mason jars and sitting on a salvaged wooden church pew trying to talk business.   
After all, Geraldine was in her late thirties, single and if her public glamourous image was to be believed, would be often found in places like she had imagined as well as the fashion shows and trendy artisan restaurants she was often pictured in. 

She had taken the time to look over the research she had asked her assistant to put together on Ms Browning in her cab over which had introduced Diane a little to Ms Browning’s world. Geraldine Browning was clearly talented at self publicising and it wasn’t difficult to see how she often she got herself into legal trouble. 

Diane caught sight of her as soon as she entered the bar.

Geraldine was dressed in a sharp black suit, not too dissimilar in style to what Diane might pull from her closet from time to time but she had paired it with much lower cut cami underneath than Diane would ever consider appropriate. She had long dark hair that was neatly scraped back into a tightly precise ponytail and she wore her face natural; free from any obvious makeup which worked well as an offset to her strikingly shaped dark eyebrows. The overall impression was impressive yet unsettling. It was like the woman wanted to present herself as a shrewd business shark, but one that would and could bite and probably enjoy it.

“Diane Lockhart?” 

Geraldine was already standing and striding over to her as Diane had finished assessing her. She wondered how Geraldine’s assessment of her would compare.

Her own sartorial choice today of an elegant mauve silk pussy-bow blouse, tailored knee-length pencil skirt and classic Hermés handbag draped in a patterned blue silk scarf was certainly a point of contrast to put it mildly. She wondered if the younger woman would instantly write her off as part of a stuffy, old guard elite in preference of an edgier candidate.

Geraldine’s handshake was firm and decisive and her brown eyes were lit in pleasure. It was a remarkably personable exchange for the first time meeting of an unknown potential business partner. Diane’s returned greeting was impeccably mannered as usual but experience had taught her that this wasn’t going to be just another client. 

Geraldine smiled and gestured to the empty plush armchair opposite the one she had just vacated. “Shall we?”

“Do you drink martinis?” Geraldine asked as Diane settled in the chair and began pulling out her notepad and other legal accoutrement.

“Martinis? Yes. But usually if I’m celebrating” she replied a little surprised. After all it felt a little early in the day to be hitting the top shelf liquor already.

“Well let’s think optimistically” 

Geraldine beckoned the hovering waiter over and ordered their drinks in what was becoming clear to Diane, her usual confident manner.

“Two dry gin martinis with a twist” 

“So, you’re lawyer shopping”. Diane began smoothly, keen to get down to business. She spoke it as a statement rather than a question. 

“Mmm yes, that’s right” Geraldine replied finishing her sip on her recently arrived drink. She sounded a little bored “I had my assistant line up a few appointments while I’m in town.” 

Then a thought occurred to her and she paused deliberately, took a small sip and then continued looking Diane straight in the eye.

“I will say though; that I’ve been looking forward to this one the most”

“Oh?” Diane said and unconsciously uncrossed her legs. She noticed Geraldine’s eyes flicker to follow them move position. This interview was beginning to go down an unusual path.

“I’m looking for a tenacious lawyer, not one that’s going to tell me to leave it or settle, you know? I’ve got a good case and I don’t need a Cautious Carol telling me to back off when I smell blood.”

“And why do think that could be me?” Diane asked cooly. 

“Research obviously, the pro bono stuff you do. I like that. That death row guy - shit you didn’t give up till he was walking the green mile!”

“That one was a close run thing” Diane agreed sombrely “It should never have come to that though.. Sometimes circumstance doesn’t always play to our favour but we burn through every possibility we do have…”

Before Diane could get too in too deep with her sales pitch Geraldine hastened to cut in smartly.

“And that expert you slept with for a favourable testimony”

“An..”

It’s not often Diane Lockhart is stopped so spectacularly in her tracks. It takes a full second for her eyes to flash with anger as she registers what has just been said so brazenly to her.

“I mean, that’s dedication over and beyond!” Geraldine exclaims enthusiastically, pretending to be oblivious to the deep insult she has inflicted.

Geraldine is a woman well used to playing with fire and it’s a game she’s always relished playing with the fairer sex. In particular members of the fairer sex she was attracted to. What she intended to sound in delivery as a flippant and badly thought out remark, was one she had very much been looking forward to deliver.

Diane focused hard on keeping her breathing steady and casually brushing a lock of hair from her face without betraying a shake in her hand from the indignant rage that had sparked within her. She stared down the dark haired woman opposite her.

“If that is what you really think of me Ms Browning, then I suggest you look elsewhere for representation.” Her diction and delivery were icily crisp.

Diane’s next move was to simply and neatly gather her belongings in her patent leather handbag and stand up to leave.

“Good luck with your lawyer hunt, good day”

And then she left, head held high, hair immaculately sweeping along with her movement as she left Geraldine to contemplate her apparent misstep.


	2. Chapter 2

Good god. What was that? Was Diane’s first thought once she had collected herself and was sat back at her desk, safe in the confines of her own office.

Never in her professional career had she come across such an obnoxious and disrespectful client. Actually, she stopped herself. She had. The difference was, and what it was that shocked her, was that she hadn’t encountered this behaviour for such a long time and that this time it had come from a woman.

She’s been at the top level of her profession for a few decades now and has not been blind to the occasional disdainful, sexist and dismissive remark from snide bastards along the way. But as the years passed and she ascended the ladder she genuinely couldn’t remember the last time some idiot had dared to disrespect her to her face. She chided herself for getting too comfortable. 

A quick knock rapped on her door and it opened.

“How was the meeting?” Will asked, striding in.

“Oh, interesting but she’s not going to go with us” she replied casually. Her carefully pitched casual tone rattled her.

Will nodded and unbuttoned his jacket as sat down.

“So sure already? Isn’t she interviewing quite a few firms?”

“We didn’t click. She’s a very…..impulsive character. I’ve probably dodged a bullet, she’d probably be a nightmare to work with!” she said chuckling drolly. 

“Hmmm perhaps. Sounds about right” Will agreed stretching back into the chair lazily and briefly gazing out of the window “I googled her today. Outspoken and flamboyant are just some of the kinder things people call her on the internet”

At that Diane did laugh.

“A shame though. Having Browning on board would have been good leverage.” He mused.

……………………..

Geraldine watched Diane’s form as she strode away from her with great interest. She observed and noted everything about it, the bounce of her golden hair, her regal posture, those elegant curves and of course her alluring thinly stockinged long, long legs. She couldn’t have been more pleased or impressed by her.

When the waiter returned to take another order she realised she needed to close her mouth and looked up at the man with the remnants of a guilty smile before ordering another drink.

Despite her unpredictable and wild facade, Geraldine Browning was a meticulous woman. Her profile when googled had been carefully curated to leave the impression of a maverick businesswoman who made impulsive decisions and seemingly relied on good luck and confidence to pull her through. The truth was actually that everything she did and every decision she made was carefully considered and constructed to further this image as well as her own interests. Very few people in her organisation knew this about her and it was her greatest strength how she played her own game and manipulated other’s underestimation of her. 

The decision to interview Diane Lockhart and behave as she did today was another of these constructed pieces of theatre she liked to play out. Her research had already told her that Lockhart Gardner were the best fit firm for her, in size, reputation and results for cases like hers but it was Diane’s profile that attracted her.

She had always had a thing for powerful women. When she came across Diane’s photo and profile in her research she had stopped in her tracks and got excited. Why not mix business and pleasure? she had thought before starting to build a plan.

……………………...

The next day when Diane briskly strode towards her office, a huge bouquet of white roses and tulips on her assistant’s desk stopped her in her tracks. The bouquet was comically large, so much so that she could barely see her assistant.

“Good morning Ms Lockhart” her assistant said standing up and dropping her eyes to the bouquet in front of her as if in case she could possibly miss them.

“Dear God” Diane replied as she removed her driving gloves and reached for the card set in them.

Before she had got to opening it she was aware of someone behind her and then heard his low whistle.

“Well, well, well someone has an admirer!”

Shit, Diane cringes internally. She hasn’t seen anyone since Kurt and she knows this overblown gesture isn’t his style anyway. A sinking feeling comes over her regarding the unknown sender’s identity.

She raises her eyebrow to Will to show him how unamused she is and opens the card.

“Diane, please forgive my outrageous accusation yesterday. I have a habit of insulting the people I most respect. I’ll drop in at 10am to further discuss my case and my firm’s future business with you as it is clear you are the best for the job.  
Sincere apologies, Geraldine.”

Diane is so dumbstruck by this surprising gesture and card that she hadn’t noticed Will peeking over her shoulder to cheekily read it.

When she turned to look at him he looks giddy in delight at stumbling across something so juicy.

“What the hell happened yesterday?” He laughed.

Diane growled in annoyance and pointed towards her office, her meaning clear.

“Jenny, please put the flowers somewhere in the hallway and clear my schedule for 10am. I have an appointment with Ms Browning”

Will had already sat himself down on the chair opposite her desk. He was happily playing the role of annoying younger brother as he did sometimes when he knew he could push her buttons

“So…. what the hell happened yesterday?” he repeated.

“I think I had a meeting with a crazy person” Diane replied slinging her handbag to the floor and falling into her chair in exasperation.

Will just sat back and watched her get settled and threaded his fingers together as he waited patiently.

Diane sighed heavily as she relented with the truth.

“She accused me of sleeping with McVeigh to alter his testimony”.

Will’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he let out a low whistle.

“Yep”

“And...now she’s apologised and still wants to hire you”

“It would appear so” she agreed dryly.

Will took a moment to collect himself. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to burst out laughing or press her for more detail. He knew Diane well enough to know how insulted she would have been by the slur and also couldn’t get over the ridiculous over the top bouquet she had received in response. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a pensive Diane.

“I may regret asking this Will, but would you like to sit in on the meeting when she arrives? I’m hoping that a third party might reign her in a bit”

“I wouldn’t miss this show for anything”


	3. Chapter 3

At 9.56 Diane sat at her desk with Will by her side waiting for some trouble to show up.

At 9.59 it arrived in the form of Geraldine Browning bursting in to her office in a swirl of energy as she whipped off her Holly Golightly-esque dark sunglasses and greeted her audience grinning ear to ear.

She was wearing her long straight hair down today, parted in the middle and wore a khaki coloured shirt dress. The presentation was a more laid back and approachable image than yesterday’s power suit.

“Good morning Ms Browning. May I introduce Will Gardner? Diane said smoothly.

“The firm’s other name parter? I do feel welcomed” she replied politely and accepted Will’s handshake.

“I’ve heard a lot about you and your businesses so I couldn’t resist sitting in. I hope that’s ok?”

“Of course. It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” she said pleasantly and turned her head to face Diane and give her a broad smile.

Diane was watching their interaction with interest. So far, so good she thought. They may even be able to start to talk some business soon.

Geraldine was pleased too. It was obvious to all that Will’s presence was an acknowledgement of her previous bad form. He was meant to make her feel compelled to behave. But did she feel like playing along?

Diane smiled neutrally and proceeded to put her glasses on and glance down to the notes she had ready.

“So I believe you’ve come to us to file a suit against Downtown Spots claiming that they are sabotaging your competition app BarPicks? Could you elaborate on what you believe they have done?

Geraldine nodded enthusiastically but to Diane’s surprise proceeded to explain very eloquently and seriously on the matter at hand.

“….They’ve programmed bots to add trolling reviews to every bar listed. No bar wants to be associated with the platform and it breaks down our relationship with organising promos and enticing the right kind of client”

“And why have you directed your accusations solely at Downtown Spots?”

“Because my tech staff have narrowed down the trace IP address to Chicago where their firm is based” she answered confidently.

“Aren’t there ways of rerouting IP addresses?” asked Will.

“Yes but my guys are good. They have their ways”

Diane shared a look with Will and gave him an imperceptible nod in understanding.

“We have investigators too. We can look into this for you” Diane said proudly. This was starting to have the makings of an interesting case. 

Geraldine’s manner changed back to playful.

“That’s great so you’re taking the case?”

“Well yes. We’ll require a retainer of 200,000 but would also like to talk about representing your other interests in Illinois” Diane replied eager not to miss a vital opportunity. 

Geraldine Browning’s portfolio of start-up app based businesses had grown into an investment network spilling into other industries and was a real legal goldmine. Securing a steady stream of her business concerns would be a substantial vote of confidence in both the firm and her at this perilous time. If she had to get over a little pierced pride to steady her ship she would just need to be the bigger person as usual and get on with it.

“Sure, send over the paperwork and my team will take care of it. When can we start the suit?”

The three then discussed the particulars and arranged timings and promised to get Kalinda working on the case immediately. It was going so smoothly that Diane had even started to relax and feel optimistic.

This was until Geraldine stood to leave and shake both lawyers’ hands again. On shaking Diane’s hand her pointer and middle fingers noticeably stroked the sensitive skin of her inner wrist in one gentle motion. 

Diane withdrew her hand abruptly in shock. At seeing Will’s startled expression she felt her cheeks start to burn in embarrassment too.

“That’s a beautiful brooch” Geraldine said simply as a distraction. She bobbed her eyes to the crystal and topaz hummingbird brooch she had pinned to her blazer. 

“Thank you. It was my mother’s” Diane replied stiffly.

“Well it’s stunning, great style obviously runs in your genes” 

An awkward silence.

“Diane’s probably the most stylish woman in Chicago, I reckon you two will have lots in common!” Will interjected trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

“I definitely look forward to getting to know you better Diane” Geraldine countered mischievously and then threw in her piece de la resistance of a wink just before turning to Will.

“Will Gardner, pleasure meeting you too. We’ll speak soon.”

“Yea uh likewise Ms Browning” he managed and watched her leave the office. 

When Will dared to look back at Diane he could tell her face was trying to mask evident rage. She stood rooted to a spot like a seething statue.

She waited. Waited for Geraldine to be past doubt of being in ear-shot of her before expelling her anger.

“Who the fuck does she think she is!?!”

“That was….” Will began but soon got lost. What had just happened?

He sat down opposite her and waited for her to sit down too. Instead she paced around irritably.

“I’m going to have to decline the case. I can’t work with her” she mumbled shaking her head. Her fists were still clenched.

“Diane..wait, think about this.”

“About what? Her winking at me, staring at me continually? Did she even look at you once that whole time?!”

“Ok so she’s a little…..intense.”

Diane laughed sarcastically.

“But you know we need her.” He paused before adding “you need her”.

Diane stood before her window with her arms folded protectively across her chest to brood darkly on the matter.

“So this is what it comes down to? Keeping my firm boils down to working with a maniac millionairess who is seemingly obsessed with me?”

“In a nutshell” Will joked unhelpfully.

Diane spun around to face him.

“I wouldn’t tolerate this from a man. Why should I from a woman?”

“I don’t know” Will said slowly “I think only you can answer that. It depends how bothered or threatened you feel about it. Maybe set out some ground rules?” 

Diane returned to her chair and reclined in it to begin brooding on the matter.

“This is crazy” is all she can sigh as she works to calm down.

Will nods in agreement “ball’s in your court Lockhart”


	4. Chapter 4

It took some time for Diane to calm herself down that morning. She normally didn’t make time for hot drinks but made sure to get herself a mug of camomile tea as a soothing talisman. David Lee bursting into her office to rave about Julius around 11.30 was astonishingly, for once a welcome diversion. 

It turned out that her meetings with Ms Browning had not passed some of the other partners by. Maddeningly this news was actually helping her in the short term. The partners were mostly impressed by the prospect of working with her and David Lee had even noted that some of Bond’s people were enquiring after information on the potential billable hours windfall.

Diane’s stomach twisted. She was beginning to feel backed into a corner.

Affirmative action was required. By early afternoon Diane had her assistant call Geraldine’s office to arrange another appointment.

……..

Geraldine’s offices turned out to be quite bare and underwhelming, clearly showing a very recent move in date. For some reason Diane finds herself a little dissappointed. Why? She asks herself severely, what was she hoping to find out or be proved right or wrong about?

She’s shown through the largely open plan office space by a dour-faced but undeniably beautiful 20-something assistant to her boss’s own corner office.

“Diane. What a pleasure!” Geraldine exclaimed brightly looking up from her laptop.

Her office is also sparse and utilitarian. Clearly she had just moved in but she had left out one morsel to attract Diane’s attention; a frame of her own photo of herself with Hillary standing proudly on her desk.

Diane sees it but doesn’t let it throw her off course.

“We have a problem” is Diane’s grave reply instead to Geraldine’s buoyant greeting.

“Oh?”

Diane rolled her eyes at Geraldine’s obvious feint.

“Yes. If I’m to represent you, you need to stop”

Geraldine smiled guiltily like a child being caught stealing a cookie and decided to stop playing dumb. It would be more fun to skip the preamble.

Geraldine held up her hands in mock conciliation and motions for Diane to please take a seat. Once Diane has taken her seat she says “Diane I wear my heart on my sleeve. When I like someone I can’t help but show it!”

Diane let out a short bark of laughter with no trace of the humour of it reaching her eyes.

“Bullshit. You know you’re being inappropriate as hell.” 

They stared each other down for a few moments. Diane’s eyes focused and steely with her anger and Geraldine’s feeding greedily off her dark energy. 

“You’re really sexy when you’re angry”

Geraldine says simply. Her eyes are wide and glittering in obvious admiration. This is another of her little plays. She knows this isn’t going to help her case but it fits with the cantankerous image of her that’s she’s helping Diane to build of her in her mind.

“Fuck you” is the direct reply Geraldine receives back and she laughs. Diane bristles.

“Diane I’m sorry ok? I can see you’re about to storm out again. What can I say to get us back on track?”

Her sneaky use of the pronoun “us” is not lost on Diane. Another of her subtle digs designed to needle her.

“This is all so absurd. You know that normally I wouldn’t be entertaining this nonsense for a second right? 

The reason I came here was to explain why I haven’t immediately shot down working with you like normally I would under these circumstances”

Geraldine leaned forward, her interest genuinely piqued. She sensed an opportunity.

“My firm is going through a ...delicate transition right now. I need my partners’ support and the scales are balanced very finely. Your business and the promise of more to come will secure me a much stronger hand and that is why I have not simply walked away from this case.

You must know though, that I will not tolerate an ounce of sexual harassment as quid pro quo to gain this upper hand back.

So, I’m here to be straight forward with you on my motives but firmly tell you that any more staring, winking, suggestive comments” she pauses, “or lingering handshakes and unprofessional behaviour cannot continue if you wish to work with me”.

She felt absolutely absurd, like a headmistress rebuking and errant pupil despite the fact that in this situation Geraldine was the one holding most of the cards.

Geraldine had listened respectfully to her speech. It was, after all, refreshingly honest and courageous. She could barely believe her good fortune at the timing of this. 

“Ok” she said finally.

“Ok?”

“Yes, ok. But I have one term”. 

“For your professional behaviour?”

“Yes, for my respectful and professional behaviour towards you during this case ...you agree to going out to dinner with me after the case is finished”

Diane’s draw drops.

Despite all the evidence to the contrary, Diane had told herself this was just the teasing of an immature woman. Or a silly test of some kind. The implication of her actually wanting to follow through with her insinuations stunned her.

“Ms Browning…., you know I’m not gay” was her rather awkward response.

She shrugs.

“Sure. In my experience most women say that but that’s beside the point. My price for keeping my thoughts and feelings to myself is just one date”

This was starting to feel like a highly peculiar form of blackmail. Still wrapping her head around the idea Diane couldn’t help but summarise out loud.

“So despite me not being interested in or inclined your way and being about two decades older than you, these are still your terms?”

“They are”

Diane takes a few moments to think.

“Well…. Alright” she agrees

“I agree, that is, providing you pick somewhere discreet”.

“Not a problem. I know some great places.”

This definitely counted as the most unorthodox way Geraldine Browning had ever gone about securing a date. The thought amused her. Behaving herself during this case will be a bore but being able to get to know Diane on a relatively normal footing also held an appeal. The deal from her point of view was really not such the wrench she would make it appear.

“Alright” Diane confirmed. “This must be the most bizarre business deal I have ever struck but to be clear I agree to dinner with you following the culmination of your Downtown Spots case if you maintain a professional and respectful attitude towards me at all times. Following this case it may also be wise to transfer your other business elsewhere too.”

“I thought you needed my business”

“Only for the short term.” 

Having concluded her negotiation Diane returned to the safety of the offices of Lockhart Gardner feeling peculiarly Faust-like. To shake the slightly uncomfortable feeling nagging her she set about throwing herself back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve realised I’ve started to give Geraldine a bit of a Villainelle vibe here. Don’t worry though it’s just her ballsy attitude. She’s not a fully fledged psychopath! I’m curious though, what do you readers make of Geraldine?


	5. Chapter 5

“Browning is right” Kalinda says slinking in to Diane’s office a few days later and leafing through her orange notebook.

“The troll comments can mostly be traced back to some Chicago programmers who have freelanced for Downtown Spots in the past. I’m looking into any information about any recent financial windfalls any of them may have had so hopefully a pretty tight link can be drawn here.”

“Good” Diane agrees simply. She had already considered a few legal avenues on how to approach this but it was becoming clear that getting favourable testimony from the trolls themselves would be the easiest entry point.

With any luck Geraldine Browning would soon be out of her hair.

………………..

As was becoming habit, Diane’s plotting session with her fellow conspirators took place on the building’s rooftop. They weren’t taking any chances on eavesdroppers, even if it meant that they were all frozen to the bone, stood as they were outside during a particularly biting Chicago winter day.

“Guys, guys, guys can we please not lose sight of our common goal here? We’ll all benefit once Bond is out so can you cut the childish name calling for a goddamn minute?!” Diane had to yell over the din of David, Julius and Will arguing again.

“Fine. How’s it going with your girlfriend then? David Lee snapped back as the three men backed down from their spat

Diane looked at him in shock.

Will was kind enough to interject on her behalf but not before throwing her a subtle smirk.

“Very funny David. Geraldine Browning is on board. Diane and Kalinda are on the case”

To Diane’s relief, David appeared satisfied enough with the answer and the conversation was able to progress on to who the legal work of Browning’s business portfolio would likely land with. 

Despite contributing to the rest of the discussion normally enough Diane’s mind, to her irritation, kept buzzing and rankling at David’s casual remark. She felt a little flushed as she ran the calculations in her head as to how much David and her colleagues could know about Geraldine’s unusual ways.

The very thought of their arrangement becoming public knowledge struck her too and she wrestled against a sudden sucker punch of dread within her, all the while keeping up the appearance of her usual perfect, polished self as she shivered in the cold. 

………………..

After a long week of plotting, legal wranglings, double crossings and not to forget, blackmail, Diane considered an early night with an aged Merlot was just what she deserved. Curled in her favourite armchair in her apartment and already changed into her favourite satin pajama set she settled into rereading “War and Peace” and sipping gratefully on her wine.

She reread her favourite passages mostly, indulging herself as she pleased and skipping to the key parts of Natasha, her favourite character’s story arc. After a well-spent hour or two of relaxing and making it to the bottom of her second glass of wine her mind began to wander. Of course these thoughts journeyed back to the stresses of the week but she felt content enough for now ahead of next week’s key vote. She had put in a lot of scheming leg-work with her secret meetings with Will, David and Julius as well as bringing Howard back into the fold. The deal with Browning was the cherry on top which would hopefully secure her. 

Geraldine Browning. Naturally her thoughts would eventually circle back to her. What an outrageous character she thinks rolling her eyes. She wonders, too, how on earth she has gotten to where she has behaving as she does? 

Her eyes dart first to the laptop she has on the cabinet beside her and she returns her wine to it. She has already googled her. Of course she has. But so far she’s only actively looked up her professional trajectory, nothing overly personal. 

She shouldn’t. She knows that she doesn’t really want to know, that she shouldn’t know as well. It’ll make working with her on a detached level much less easy. But then, she’s evidently lost control of her fingers or the wine has carried away her fingers into typing “Geraldine Browning girlfriends” into her search engine and hitting enter.

She remonstrates with herself that Geraldine’s apparent attraction to her is so ludicrous that it has to stand to reason that she won’t find anyone vaguely similar to her in her dating history. Damn it! Diane thinks as she acknowledges that she’s basically googling Geraldine’s type and downs the remains of her wine to feel better about it.

The results she found were to be fair, a mixed picture. She could draw any conclusion she liked based on what the internet could tell her about Geraldine’s dating habits. A few gossipy websites delighted in making illusions to a fling with a congressman’s wife and some New York paparazzi photos showed her holding hands with a variety of women of different ages and appearances. One feature write up of Geraldine’s career on Forbes mentioned that her girlfriend throughout college, who incidentally became a lawyer, was still on good terms with Geraldine and had given the journalist a few nice stories about her.

Diane sat back unsatisfied. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to prove and couldn’t say if she had found it. In any case she was now left with a detailed mental picture and showreel of her admirer’s love life to cloud her judgement of a person she needed to keep her wits about her with.

…………….

The new week brought new information about the rogue programmers responsible for the posts. Kalinda had traced one guy down and had persuaded him to admit to posting the reviews on behalf of Downtown Spots. Diane chose as usual not to press Kalinda on her means of persuasion. 

One affidavit was helpful but more was needed for a convincing payoff. 

It was time for some depositions.


	6. Chapter 6

When Geraldine returned to her office following her Thursday morning shareholders meeting she was feeling fresh and energised. Sweet-talking and cajoling the hoard of cautious bean counting old men was a sport that amused her no end. She had been successful in her endeavour to get them to sign off on and finance her next targeted advertising drive and was in suitably high spirits swaggering back through her open glass door and tossing her satchel onto her visitor’s chair.

Her mood was lifted even higher when she saw the neatly written note her assistant had left on her desk on top of a padded envelope.

This arrived for you this morning from Lockhart Gardener.

Geraldine’s heart actually skipped a beat at reading “Lockhart” and she shook her head in self-admonishment but with her smile going nowhere. 

She wasn’t the only one who was finding this attraction a little ludicrous. It had started out as a fancy of hers after seeing Diane’s photo and had grown into a real crush by the time she had met and interacted with her. 

As much as she knew she didn’t have much of a chance with someone like Diane she did know she still had A Chance and that was the important part of the equation as she saw it. Her business hadn’t grown from accepting that certain things were too unrealistic. That was the kind of thinking that belonged to the finance suits, the kind she had only just met with. Cliché as it was, blue sky thinking tended to work out for Geraldine Browning.

Opening up the envelope Geraldine found a disc and another precisely written note. She was disappointed to see though that the script was clearly from Diane’s assistant.

The note explained that they had undertaken a deposition of a Mr Casey Youngs, one of the main trolls targeting BarPicks and that once she had seen it she should set up a meeting with Diane.

Geraldine snapped into a more business-like frame of mind following this call to action and lowered her blinds to improve the light before placing the disc into her computer to watch.

The man appearing in front of the camera could have easily been one of her many tech employees by the looks of things. Geraldine snickered to herself at how much these tech-kids looked the same with their unkempt hair, baggy shirts and unzipped hoodies. So predictable she mused. 

The man, in his early twenties introduced himself as Casey Youngs and sat back waiting for further questions with a manufactured air of nonchalance. It wasn’t hard to see that the poor kid was in over his head.

“Good afternoon Mr Youngs” Diane Lockhart’s smooth and confident voice appeared from behind the camera and Geraldine fidgeted in her seat, alert. 

The young man mumbled a greeting back to her and she pressed on.

“Our firm’s investigator has managed to trace reams of content posted by yourself..”

The sound of paperwork being flicked through was audible at the point

“... from the IP addresses of both your private residence and place of work between April and June last year, denigrating and attacking the business and businesses listed on the application BarPicks.”

Casey simply looked at Diane unsure what to say or not say.

Diane handed him a file containing print outs of every trolling comment attributed to him with the accompanying IP address and time and date courtesy of Kalinda’s thorough investigation.

His eyes flickered over the first few entries and his eyes grew traitorously bigger. He looked quickly back at Diane clearly keen for her to help offer him a way out of trouble.

“This file records all of your malicious posts against my client’s firm and we have gathered evidence of suspicious financial irregularity possibly pointing to a big money bribe.”

Geraldine’s arms were sprouting goosebumps as she listened greedily to Diane’s cold and severe voice through the speakers. She was masterful in her take down of this dweeb. She hadn’t asked him a single question yet but he was already breaths away from admitting everything.

“I believe my colleague Kalinda Sharma has already talked to you about these concerning pieces of evidence against you and this is why you’ve agreed to this deposition with me. Is this correct Mr Youngs?”

He coughed to clear his throat.

“Um, yes. Yea Kalinda told me some things”

“Like the federal offence of receiving crypto currencies, of not declaring large amounts of earnings on tax returns and being an agent of corporate sabotage?”

Casey opened his mouth and glanced at the camera, as if only now realising the consequence of what he’s saying being recorded.

“Look, Ms Lockhart, Kalinda told me about all that and said that you could help me here”

“Correct. Lockhart Gardener is prepared to provide legal assistance to you should you require it but for us to do that we need your admission of what exactly you did and who paid and instructed you to do it.”

The young man sat forward a little and sighed. Had he thought things through a little harder in a less pressurised environment he may have come to the conclusion that he would be better served walking away and finding his own legal representation. In that moment though he was scared and the prospect of being protected by the badass investigators and lawyers who were questioning him right now didn’t seem so stupid.

“It was just some dude online. A thread on reddit about the rise of new tech firms and how they’ve screwed everyone over that I go on and contribute to sometimes.”

“Someone from this thread approached you?” Diane supplied.

“Yeah. We’ve both worked for some shitty companies and got talking about mutual experiences. I don’t know his real name or anything but he sounded like he was kinda successful. Like he had set something pretty lucrative up but something had gone wrong.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He knew more about the business side of things than I did and what he paid me for my work was a lot so he had to be pretty rich right?”

“Possibly” Diane replied enigmatically, keen to keep his recital flowing.

“So I guess the guy behind BarPicks must have screwed over this guy somehow but he offered me $20,000 to post lots of nasty reviews and comments all over the app.”

“And did you post any of these negative comments whilst at work for Downton Spots?”

“Yeah” Casey replied uncomfortably. 

“That was part of the deal, the reddit guy said at least half of my posts would need to come from my work computer to make it look like they were behind it.”

“Were Downtown Spots aware of this at any point?”

“No. Well, maybe. I don’t know. My team leader was starting to give me some funny looks by the end and one time I came into work and there was a new computer at my station. But I don’t know whether I was just being paranoid”

“And then you left your freelancing job at Downtown Spots. They didn’t renew your contract”

“No I didn’t renew it. I basically told them I was gonna go travelling in the summer. I had the money from the reddit guy and I thought it would be best to get away before they found anything.”

The rest of the video filled in the various loose ends of his story but it was clear that they had made a strong start despite not being able to firmly point the finger at Downtown Spots. 

Geraldine now knew though who was behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

“Sam Nussbaum. That’s the guy”

Kalinda wasted no time entering the name into her laptop to bring up the most immediate results on him, angling the screen for Diane to see too.

Diane, Kalinda and Geraldine sat around the table in Diane’s office that afternoon to pick through the action points from their earlier deposition.

Geraldine was intrigued by Kalinda. She was pleasingly badass and evidently very skilled and cunning at her job. New as she was to Chicago she fancied she’d make an excellent drinking buddy but filed that thought away for now at the back of the queue behind her many other priorities.

Selecting finally an article about Yale alumni that had gone into the tech sector, Kalinda positioned the screen for both Diane and Geraldine to see this time.

“This guy?”

The article barely mentioned him, just a couple of lines in one of the paragraphs which was mainly name checking him and a few others from the same class.

Kalinda scrolled through the article in search of more information and stopped when she came to a photo of a very youthful Geraldine and several paragraphs devoted to summarising her college career.

Geraldine smiled smugly.

“Yes that’s him”

Diane and Kalinda narrowed their eyes with the beginning of understanding.

“So the man responsible for the trolling of your business was someone you knew at college?” Diane asked.

“That’s right. He has a pretty big grudge against me” she shrugged comically.

Diane looked at her, waiting for her to continue but Geraldine only looked back blankly at her clearly playing some silly game of hers.

“And why is that?” Diane supplied.

“He’ll say I stole his coding”

Diane was an expert at keeping her features neutral and unreadable. A career spent dealing with unscrupulous and unsavoury clients had made this a necessity. This natural coolness had always been very effective for her and happily in this context, she noted, it seemed to be keeping Geraldine at bay. 

Diane could tell that Geraldine was working hard during this meeting to dull her own natural twinkle and cheek towards her but she could also see how she sought out any and every change in her own expression to riff off and play with. In turn, Diane was doubling down on giving her any material to work with.

“Did you?” This time it was Kalinda’s blunt insert that helped move things along.

“No. I improved it.”

Diane raised her eyebrows.

“So this is a Zuckerberg/Winklevoss kind of situation?”

Geraldine bit her lip briefly at the stern tone that had slipped from Diane. 

“My other lawyers prefer it when I don’t answer that question”

Diane couldn’t help but smirk at her clever reply.

“I see. So he’s the person you suspect to be behind all this. Does he have the means to doll out 20k payments for doing his dirty work?”

Kalinda had been busy researching Sam and confirmed that he was running a successful business these days, although not one in the same league as any of Geraldine’s enterprises.

“Alright. In order to go forward, we’ll need some kind of evidence against him. Kalinda?”

The corner of Kalinda’s mouth quirked upwards a little before she began her brief monologue.

“With Casey Young’s assistance, I’ve found the user account on reddit he dealt with. It’s still active on a few threads and most of his posts are engaging with disgruntled tech types. I could set up some bait and pose as an employee of yours?”

“I like it” Geraldine replied. “But how do you prove his identity once you get him to do something incriminating?”

“Leave that to me” is all Kalinda offered and started to gather up her things.

“Nice to meet you Ms Browning”

“Likewise” she agreed as she watched her sweep efficiently out of the office on to who knows what kind of nefarious pursuits.

Geraldine turned back to Diane expectantly. She hoped she’d have a little more to say and extend their meeting a little. 

“You know, Mr Young’s deposition also opened the door to a suit against Downtown Spots. Is that still an avenue you’d like to pursue?” Diane said removing her glasses and leaning back in her chair. 

“Oh, you think?”

“They may have turned a blind eye to an employee deliberately attacking a competitor. That won’t look good publicly. They’ll want to distance themselves from that. So with a few carefully chosen subpoenas and a couple of well-done fishing exercises, we should have a case.”

It was now Geraldine’s turn to raise her eyebrows in mild surprise at Diane’s ability for ruthlessness. She was learning more and more about her and constantly calibrating her picture of her. Never to back down from a fight, she replied in the affirmative, but also a little because it simply pleased her to give Diane what she wanted.

Their meeting had now concluded its business but Geraldine wanted to finish with one final question.

“Aren’t you going to ask me about stealing Sam’s code?” Is what she decided to go with.

“It’s not relevant to this case.”

“Maybe, but knowing what kind of person your client is though might be?”

Diane actually laughed. 

“You want to know if I’m troubled by a client potentially having done something morally dubious? I’m a lawyer Ms Browning. Whatever you may have or may not have done, I’ve represented the worst and best among us.”

Geraldine smiled warmly. The glow of humour brightening Diane’s blue eyes was something she decided she wanted to see more of.

“Well some time you might tell me where you estimate I fit on that scale. I’ll see you soon Ms Lockhart. I can’t wait to see what kind of scheme you and Ms Sharma cook up”

Diane nodded and returned her smile genuinely, watching her as she gathered up her things and sailed towards her office door.

Her parting remark at the door caught her a little off-guard, still chuckling away internally as she was.

“Oh Diane?” she called switching for the first time this meeting to her first name. “I hope everything’s going your way here. Good luck with fighting the good fight”

She blinked a little in surprise at her suddenly earnest tone.

“Er yes. Thank you.”

She bobbed her head in modest acknowledgment and made her way out, satisfied in her belief that she had yet again shaken up Diane’s impression of her. As with many things, she was right.

………

Will had glanced over through the glass walls a few times during the women’s meeting. The whole time he had barely even bothered to try concealing his interest. Now that Geraldine had left he couldn’t resist checking in with his partner to get whatever morsel of gossip from her about her latest interaction with the colourful Ms Browning he could.

He wasted little time in striding over to her office.

“Afternoon. So how’s that troublesome client of yours?”

“Hello Will. I know what you’re doing. Refreshingly untroublesome today” she returned casually.

Will screwed his face up in suspicion and tried to hide his disappointment.

“How did you get her to do that? And what did you say to her, by the way?”

“I just put things plainly. She just needs a firm hand.”

Will’s face immediately changed and broke out into a picture of boyish glee whilst Diane’s flushed with sudden embarrassment as the realisation of the innuendo behind what she just said landed.

“Oh god” she groaned.

“I bet she does” Will laughed along, enjoying Diane’s discomfort, but was wise enough to quickly let it drop and compose himself to a more neutral tone of voice and expression. Projecting any jovial familiarity with Diane right now would undermine The Plan.

He stepped into the office and closed the door for the privacy to ask her seriously this time.

“Nervous about the vote next week?”

She paused and looked down for a few seconds before answering honestly.

“Yes”

“Don’t be. We’ve got the numbers. You’ve got the numbers. It’s all going to plan.”

Diane exhaled and allowed a small smile.

“Thanks Will.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. Catch you later.”

Despite her partner’s assurances and the clever backroom moves and schemes that they were orchestrating, it still remained a deeply unsettling time for her when she allowed herself to truly contemplate the situation she was in.

Her life’s work and position in the world sometimes felt like they were hanging by a thread. But she noted sagely to herself how important it was to remind herself that she did have people around her who had her back. And what a kaleidoscope of characters they were!


	8. Chapter 8

A week later and Diane’s Thursday was shaping up to be very eventful. Kalinda had debriefed her the evening before on the coup she had pulled off entrapping Sam Nussbaum and they were scheduled to go head to head with him and his legal team later in the day. 

But this would only be after the small matter of winning a vote of no confidence of her peers and removing a named partner hellbent on her downfall.

Diane and Will shared a brief look at one another as they filed into the conference room amongst the rank and file of their colleagues and fellow partners. The atmosphere hummed slightly with mild irritation and from some curiosity at the summons as everyone leisurely milled around to take their seats.

Standing magisterially tall at the top table, Diane surveyed the room as dispassionately as she could and called to order the proceedings as per the usual Lockhart Gardner protocol. Will and Diane hadn’t taken long to realise how quickly the partners at their firm snapped to attention when their amazonian blonde leader stood before them.

When Derrick played his hand and opened the motion against her finally, a frisson of excitement and energy crackled within her. She let her long fingers drum silently against the table to dispel some of this surplus energy and thought to herself savagely whilst locking her jaw ,“this son of a bitch is going down!”

When she heard Derrick say the words “a vote to censure and dismiss Diane” she held typically steadfast in her demeanour, looking typically unbothered and dignified. She couldn’t help turning her head slightly towards him to raise an eyebrow to show her pure disdain for how far he had chosen to take their quarrel.

All this theatre was not lost on the room full of partners. Even the stooges of Bond were impressed and intimidated by her. 

Everyone it seemed, besides Will, was feeling the nervous energy of the room crackle around them. Will though was looking characteristically chilled and was perhaps the only one enjoying this show that he had help orchestrate play out, still yet to be unmasked as a double crosser.  
The hands went up in favor of Bond’s motion and Diane went about meticulously counting them. The color started to drain from Derrick’s face as he realised Julius and Will weren’t raising their hands anytime soon.

Diane bit the inside of her mouth to suppress any outward show of triumph. They had won. The irony taste of blood became a sweet one of victory.

She had survived and it was over. 

…….

Geraldine and Kalinda were closeted meanwhile in a Lockhart Gardner meeting room. Kalinda was briefing her on the developments ahead of the clash to come.

The investigator dispassionately explained how, posing as an employee of Geraldine’s, having had access to her email client, she had trapped Nussbaum.

As they had assumed, he had jumped at the bait of talking to a disgruntled employee of his enemy and had duly solicited the John Doe employee to dig up some dirt on the colorful Ms Browning. 

In order to get crucial hard evidence of his identity Kalinda then sent him an attachment file which she promised was full of damning financial records and internal employee complaints and accusations against Geraldine Browning. Just as she had calculated, the alleged contents of the file were too tempting for Nussbaum and he fell into her trap of downloading her malware which took over his webcam and IP address, clearly pointing a red arrow directly at himself.

Geraldine leaned back in her chair and threw her head back to face the ceiling as she cackled merrily at the news. This was better than she had imagined. 

…...

“We are the perfect couple” Diane joked as she clinked bourbon glasses with Will back in her office and joined him in a celebratory dance.

“Yep, everything but the sex” 

She really laughed at that and they continued to shuffle in time together to the victory music they were both imagining. 

In that same moment, Geraldine and Kalinda had appeared outside her office, just a few minutes early to their arranged briefing meeting. The sight of the two partner’s intimate celebration didn’t seem to faze Kalinda. Indeed, she was actually smirking slightly, clearly satisfied that the plans of her bosses had come through and that order had been restored. Though she wouldn’t freely say it, she was also pleased for Diane. She didn’t deserve this kind of bullshit behaviour on her plate.

Geraldine stopped in her tracks, a little shocked at what she was seeing. She looked to Kalinda next and frowned, trying to decipher her enigmatic smirk.

Prompted by Geraldine’s questioning look, Kalinda answered her “the partners must have just voted” she then turned to look over at Bond’s office and smiled. The door was wide open with no one inside.

“Derrick Bond has left the firm”

“I see” Geraldine replied slowly, still distracted by Diane and Will larking about in front of them.

Despite having stood there with Kalinda for only a few seconds, Geraldine felt the scene imprinting very vividly in her mind. The joy lighting up Diane’s face was mesmerising. It intimated towards a whole other side to the woman Geraldine was itching to know better. An unguarded and joyful side with sparkling blue eyes and laughter.

Her heart beat a little faster as a pang of jealousy towards Will overtook her too. Her mind’s eye suddenly offered up a reworked picture of the scene with her in his place.

Will spun Diane around and facing the direction of her door she saw the two women waiting for her. Her focus landed on Geraldine and she couldn’t miss Geraldine’s odd expression. Did it flicker with the look of betrayal? Or was it longing? 

…….

Diane extricated herself from Will and made her apologies to him to cut their celebration short promising to recommence it at the end of the day.

The two visitors entered the room and the three convened to finish off their pre battle strategy session for the next half hour.  
……..

Waiting in the conference room they sat all three in a row facing the door with a paralegal closeted in the corner of the room for note taking and the camcorder tripod stationed at the end of the room. Diane had chosen to fill the time annotating her notes here and there pointlessly. Anything not to invite catching Geraldine’s eye longer than was seemly. She was already acutely aware of the businesswoman’s fidgeting beside her and the regular glances she was throwing her way.

She felt indescribably awkward and confused by her own reaction to the look in Geraldine’s eyes she had caught earlier as she saw her in Will’s arms.

It had been perhaps the first time that she had really seen into Geraldine’s eyes and the first glimpse of the woman’s real feelings. The look she saw in those richly chestnut colored eyes which had streaks of amber like licks of fire was undeniably affecting. Was it her extraordinary eyes themselves or the genuine feelings they were conveying? This outrageous and vivacious character was jealous of someone close to her. This whole game wasn’t just simply a game for Geraldine she now realised. 

To her relief, the objects of their attention arrived meaning she could fully divert her thoughts and energy to safe and enjoyable ground.

Viola Walsh entered the room at typical hurricane velocity and arrested everyone’s attention with a disarmingly big smile. Her honey brown hair bounced in thick expertly coiffed waves and her shocking pink magenta blazer screamed pay attention, I’m here.

Diane’s eyebrow was etched into a high arch on her patrician features. Looking utterly bored it was clear that she had seen this kind of entrance from her too many times before.

Geraldine was transfixed by both of them. They clearly had some history, and as with anything to do with Diane, she was dying to know more.

“Good afternoon Diane. So you’ve been having fun playing a game of entrapment with my client.”

“Merely gathering evidence Viola”.

Viola slapped her expensive handbag onto the table and pulled out her chair to sit down. It was at this juncture, said client appeared in the picture, emerging from her shadow, and after a confirmatory nod from his lawyer, took his seat as well to sit opposite the accusing counsel.

It was the first time Diane and Kalinda were face to face with their prey and the small sallow figure of Sam Nussbaum was not an impressive one. Far from being a small man, he was of average height and build but the way he entered in Viola’s wake made him seem utterly forgettable. 

Little else in the room seemed of interest to him other than Geraldine Browning, who, in his mind at least, was his chief antagonist in life. His eyes narrowed in loathing. Geraldine smiled sarcastically.

“Oh really?” Viola continued theatrically. “Is that what you call sending out computer viruses, damaging my client’s computer, spyi-”

“The malware didn’t disrupt any of Mr Nussbaum’s software actually” Kalinda chimed in serenely.”I sent it” she clarified.

“How thoughtful of you” Viola replied sarcastically.

“This is bullshit Geraldine” Sam unexpectedly spat out from across the table.

Viola turned to try and stop him talking any further and opening up a hole she’d have to dig him out of.

Geraldine simply looked on amused and Diane took the opportunity to spring again into action.

“We would like to bring again to your attention, the testimony of Casey Youngs, the young man Mr Nussbaum paid quite handsomely to discredit and malign my client’s business.

We have detailed records of every malicious review and post by him as well as his conversations with the same reddit user encouraging and instructing him.

If I may read from one excerpt I have here:

You must say that the Bar Picks interface crashes every day and has several severely weak points in its security. Anyone’s personal data who uses this app is seriously at risk.

And also:

The woman behind this company and app is as Un-American as they come. Liberal elite scumbag”. 

Diane stopped reading to look directly at Sam Nussbaum who was stubbornly staring into the middle distance.

“Mr Nussbaum, I could go on reading these out but I thought it would be more useful to ask you directly why you orchestrated this campaign and what you hoped to achieve?”

Violet placed her hand on his upper arm to stop him saying anything but Geraldine figured it was the perfect time for her to step in and spice up proceedings. She knew what would rattle his cage.

“Jeez Sam, at college you didn’t have a problem telling me what you thought of me. Cat got your tongue now you’ve realised you’re in the shit-”

“Fuck you Geraldine”

“Please, everyone. A little decorum” Diane smoothly interrupted.

Once order had been restored, Diane continued her prosecution. Without any hesitation she continued to land blow after blow of damning evidence and accusations and shot down her counterpart’s protestations easily.

Geraldine had little else to do other than settle in to admire a master at work and enjoy the show. Watching a long time irritant of hers squirming before her was the best entertainment she had had all year.

“It comes down to this Mr Nussbaum” Diane said now turning to Sam and appraising him severely.

“If you walk away today without any accord or settlement with us you can immediately expect a devastating lawsuit. The full facts about what you have conspired to do will be aired in open court and reported on widely. This includes not only your recent encounter with Ms Sharma but full unredacted transcripts of conversations with Mr Youngs and a host of other reddit users.

I dare say the share prices of your publicly traded business will suffer tremendously and technology sector writers will not look kindly upon your ungentlemanly campaign against an honest businesswoman.”

Viola and Sam sat stony faced and silent following Diane’s closing. Sam turned to his lawyer with a questioning and helpless look, imploring her to do something.

Viola’s withering look in reply to him spoke volumes. It became clear he had only told her half the story and she had taken on a hopeless case who had been lying to her.

So she took the only sensible option available.

“What are your terms to settle this?”

…….

Lockhart Gardner’s final terms were tough but not crushing. A $100,000 penalty, payment of legal fees and a written apology. For Geraldine, the written apology was the biggest prize and she was fizzing with the heady feeling of success and vindication. 

Diane called her the next day to run her through everything.

“I’ve spoken too to the lawyers representing Downtown Spotz. They are very keen to avoid any litigation and are offering quite a few olive branches. They will be running an internal investigation into Casey Young’s employment and have pledged to be vigilant against any similar cases in the future and to open a dialogue with you about it”

“I’m aware. Their CEO rang me personally a few hours ago too. I’m willing in this case to be the bigger person” she says twiddling the phone cord.

Diane smiles at her tone. She assumes she’s less concerned about occupying the moral high ground but more about the optics of her doing the worthy thing.

“Very well. I dare say it will reflect well for your company publically.”

Geraldine agreed. Diane could see through her. Even on the telephone.

“So now can we say I’m officially no longer a client of Lockhart Gardner? She asked adding a teasing music to her voice.

Diane rolled her eyes and audibly sighed so that Geraldine would hear it before replying; “yes”.

Geraldine broke out into another of her trademark grins. Despite communicating on the phone, she was sure Diane would be able to imagine it by the tone of her voice.

“That is very good news”

Diane let the silence hang. She didn’t really know what to say now. The scales had once again shifted away from her in this bizarre relationship.

“So are you free next Friday night?”


	9. Chapter 9

Diane Lockhart has always been one of those women who thinks through every outfit. She has always just known what she wanted to say with every blazer, shirt, skirt, dress and brooch selected each morning and over her long career she has perfected the art of self presentation. Her clothes are her armour as well as her delight.

Her outfit of choice for a first date would not normally cause her much dilemma. But standing before her closet ahead of her date with Geraldine, she was starting to get a headache. Usually the lines were much clearer. Usually she was happy to be going on the date and would know exactly how to impress. 

This time her choice would need to be more conservative. She wondered whether she could find anything that would invite zero comments for it’s beigeness but concluded there was no such piece in her closet up for the task. She toyed over a simple black dress and a row of pearls but concluded it was too funereal. She didn’t want to go on this date but dressing to exactly prove the point felt churlish.

She settled on her aqua blue shift dress with a chunky interlocking chain necklace. Bright enough to work for an evening dinner but safe enough that she would occasionally wear during the day too. 

When she arrived at the restaurant Geraldine was waiting at their table. She was wearing black-rimmed spectacles and was intently tapping and scrolling away on her cell. Her business-like manner jarred with how elegantly dressed she was. It was typical Geraldine to invite a mass of contradictions whilst just sitting there. She was wearing a beautiful and sophisticated red halter neck dress showing off athletic shoulders and had scraped her long brown hair up into a chic chignon. 

Her lips matched her dress and something about her usual oozing confidence made her look quite affecting. Diane thought approvingly, that she looked like a haughty Parisiene.

As Geraldine noticed her she was quick to throw her cell and spectacles to the table and stand to greet her warmly, even furthering Diane’s French fantasy of her with a European peck to both cheeks.

“Thank you for coming” Geraldine said genuinely once they had sat down.

Geraldine wondered how far she could take her teasing and suggestive comments tonight. After all, the case was over, Diane had made it clear she would be rejecting any further business of hers. She simply held no further sway over her. Should she feel slighted enough she could choose to leave at any time and not feel obliged to put up with her games. But pressings people’s buttons had always been part of her seduction technique. She acknowledges that tonight she’ll have to play a very finely weighted game!

Diane smiled politely. 

“I always honour my commitments.”

She opened up the menu to have something to do with her hands.

“You look stunning Diane.”

Diane scoffed. Geraldine’s outfit was much more impressive than her own which she had curated specifically not to look particularly stunning. Used to her compliments as she had become, bizarrely she felt that she didn’t deserve this particular one.

“I think it must be one of the first things people notice about you. The way you dress” 

Geraldine began fingering the stem of her wine glass thoughtfully.

“Excuse me?”

“Your clothes. Your style. It’s always just.. impeccable.”

“Is that what you noticed?” she asks. It seems like the natural thing to ask but she’s shocked at herself for actually asking it. She can read a game of chess as well as the next impulsive millionairess and she knows already they’re headed down an awkward path.

“You could say, but it was more how you wore the clothes. That confident head held high strut you do ….”

Geraldine gestured her hand flat to her chest in appreciation.

“Strut?” she can’t help but answer incredulously.

She knows she’s falling for Geraldine’s bait but can’t help herself. Some of the things she says just flabbergasted her.

“I just wanted to say you look good.” she explained as matter-of-factly as usual “Relax Diane, why so on guard?”

Diane shifted in her seat and chuckled ruefully at the absurdity of all of this.

“Well, as I understand it, your agenda tonight is to seduce me” she deadpanned.

Geraldine grinned widely “It is” she replied and reached for the ice bucket to top up Diane’s glass.

Shaking her head Diane chose to divert her attention from Geraldine’s direct gaze to her own wine glass for a long sip. She let herself enjoy it too, it’s an excellent wine.

Geraldine’s smile was oddly inviting. It wasn’t her Cheshire cat like grin she knew from the first few days of their acquaintance. The one that existed to bait and rattle her. This one looked genuine and warm and maybe even a tad goofy. There was definitely a real person under there Diane mused. One who hid behind the cartoonish armour of the character she had created for herself.

“Is this a French Chardonnay?” Diane asked curiously. Talking about wine should be a safe segueway for the conversation she thought.

“A 2009 Burgundy Grand Cru” Geraldine affirmed smiling.

“Mmm” Diane hummed in satisfaction, the description certainly fitted with what she was tasting.

“Are you a lover of French wine?” Geraldine asked and for the first time that evening invited her dinner partner to start a conversation in a subject she was fluent and comfortable in.

“A lover of all things French you could even say.”

They discussed Diane’s time travelling France when she was in her early twenties, Geraldine’s year spent living in Paris in the early days of setting up her business and their mutual appreciation of fine wines.

They found, to Geraldine’s delight mostly, that they had a great deal of common ground to cover and Diane even talked a little about her father and his prized wine cellar which he took great pains to school his daughter in. 

Geraldine was very pleased with the easy flow of the conversation. They had established an easy rapport but she felt it was time to change gears a little.

“So, where’s your beau?” Geraldine asked sipping her wine too.

“Nowhere; I’m not seeing anyone”.

“At the moment?”

“Correct”

She laughs in frustration. “Jesus Diane, why is it so hard to get anything out of you”?

“Had you considered it was none of your business?”

Geraldine laughed and remained undeterred. Diane almost even regretted her blunt reply. Somehow it didn’t seem necessary anymore. She had made her position pretty clear, yet here they were in a gorgeous restaurant, with superb vintage wine having up to this moment, a mostly pleasant exchange.

“Were you dumped recently? Is that why you’re so spiky? Maybe you just need to get laid.”

“This is what you do isn’t it?” Diane jousted back “what you get off on, winding people up? You’ve never left the playground have you?”

“Sure, I’m a shrink’s wet dream. I can’t help it. I just want to get under your skin!”

“Why!?” Diane croaked. She’s just so exasperated. This whole situation is beyond ridiculous. The very sight of Geraldine’s athletic, sinewy bare shoulders facing her all evening spelling out to her the significant age gap here for a start. That would be just one place to begin here on why this whole scenario was so ludicrous.

“Because you’re gorgeous! Powerful, intelligent, sexy… getting under your skin, shedding your layers is all I can think about.” Geraldine whispers animatedly and leaning forwards to her in the hope of conveying her earnestness.

Her breath feels so hot, she’s far too close. Diane feels too hot yet her forearms have sprouted goose pimples. She sits back creating more distance between them and closes her eyes.

“Stop” is all she can say in protest. Why is she so affected?

Geraldine made the assessment that she had gone as far as she should for now and sat back too as a conciliatory gesture. 

“Just thought you should know.”

As the waiter interrupted them to clear their plates and offer them a dessert menu a small sadness washed over Geraldine. Their date and their association is coming to a close.

Despite the disquiet which had just enveloped her, Diane noted that she hasn’t not enjoyed herself. This evening hadn’t all panned out as she had anticipated. She’s not sure yet what she has gained this evening; a new friend, a new business contact, a casual acquaintance, someone she’ll never see again, or even a potential lover?!?

At that final thought Diane felt like laughing out loud but settled for curving her mouth up into a knowing smirk instead. She feels like she has lost the plot this evening. Wherever she was convinced the narrative was heading before she now doesn’t have a clue. 

Geraldine’s face creased in puzzlement at Diane’s sudden smirk. In this moment she can’t read her and is acutely aware of her own vulnerability in waiting for Diane’s next move. All her cards played and waiting on a favourable deal.

They sat in not uncompaniable silence for a few moments. Each woman brooding over their thoughts.

“Let me drop you home” Geraldine said decisively and simply.

Diane looked at her doubtfully.

“Just a lift. I promise”

Diane opened her mouth to protest but no actual words fell off her tongue.

She noted how odd it felt accepting Geraldine’s hand to help her into the backseat of the waiting vehicle. When the younger woman appeared next to her, her heart beat a little faster.

There is an awkwardness at the close of first dates that always hangs in the air. The uncertainty from both parties on where they stand on where they want to go. Diane chastised herself for feeling these butterflies at all. She shouldn’t feel awkward or nervous. This isn’t a real date. This is just bizarre. 

That normally mischievous face of Geraldine’s was betraying a little uncertainty too. Diane was thinking about what she had enjoyed that evening. Yes, she had enjoyed her companion’s exuberance and vitality, her dark, sparkling eyes, her full red lips. Wait. What?

“Thank you for dinner. It’s been quite the experience.” Diane finally said. Her own voice sounded strange and small to her.

“Yes, it has” is all Geraldine replied. She looked so unusually serious and her dark brown eyes appeared almost inky. The sight was mesmerising enough for Diane not to notice immediately and reject Geraldine’s hand which had stealthily crept to her cheek, tentatively cradling it.

In this strange moment, safe in the back of her private car, after such a dazzling evening and unexpected connection, Geraldine’s gentle hand on her cheek didn’t feel unwelcome. It didn’t even feel that bizarre or ridiculous. Diane closed her eyes and gulped down a breath.

When she dared to open her eyes again they were now sitting intimately close. Those berry red lips of hers drew closer and she felt a warm peck to her other cheek.

Geraldine’s perfume is spicy and heady. Of course it had to be something memorable and daring.

Diane placed her hand on Geraldine’s shoulder to centre herself, twisted as they are with Geraldine leaning into her.

It is then that she saw the ghost of a smile cross Geraldine’s face before she leaned in to close the gap between them. Geraldine Browning was kissing her and she Diane Lockhart to her immense surprise, was kissing her back.

Diane felt warm and cold and aware of everything and nothing. The dull buzz of Chicago’s nighttime soundscape of sirens and traffic barely registered in this moment in which she was submitting happily to Geraldine’s patient and tender kisses whilst pressed snugly up against the car seat.

Geraldine drew slightly back to suck her bottom lip here and then tug a tiny bit there. Her tongue weaved in Diane’s mouth and it soon has hers for company, writhing, tangling and dancing together. 

If Diane could have been able to stop and describe what she was feeling she would have summed it up as a heady dream-like bliss. Geraldine’s hand felt so soft against her cheek. Her thumb massaging small circles on her cheekbone was so relaxing and Geraldine’s other other hand felt so solid and welcome supporting her by her waist.

When Diane’s hand on Geraldine’s shoulder became restless, it danced up the curve of her elegant neck. Her fingertips tentatively skated along the ridge from shoulder to neck over her bared skin making Geraldine shiver and exhale in breathy delight.

This sound of Geraldine’s pleasure however, startled Diane out of her reverie and the thinking part of her brain began to reboot. Suddenly the elegant and smooth ridge of Geraldine’s neck and shoulder that her hand was skirting felt so alien. Her mind darted to flashbacks of her last time she was intimate with Kurt and the comparison between his heavy masculine body and the lithe feminine one now above her alerted her alarm bells.

She froze.

Geraldine released Diane from her lips and leaned back a little to give her some space.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered.

“What am I doing?” Diane asked blinking rapidly. The words barely came out. They sounded conspicuously husky.

“No, seriously. What am I doing?” she asked again, this time a little less rhetorically and this time she dared to actually look at Geraldine.

She saw her lipstick smeared mouth and slight dishevelment and realises that’s how she must appear. This only increased the hammer of her heartbeat as a wild fight or flight instinct began to kick in.

“I can’t do this.” she said. She felt a little panicked. Unused to being so out of her comfort zone she doesn’t feel quite herself in this moment. Her exhilaration has quickly been toppled by fear.

Geraldine sees this. Despite her disappointment she’s seen it before and understands.

Geraldine let out a quiet sigh but shifted so she was sitting next to her again and took Diane’s hand.

“It’s ok Diane”

Diane’s gaze was impenetrable. Too many things were competing and clouding her thoughts for anyone to be able to properly evaluate it.

Geraldine smiled kindly and repeated “it’s ok Diane.”

Patting their joined hands with her other one she then tapped on the driver’s screen to ask him to pull over so she could leave the car.

“Rick will take you home, I’ll get an Uber. Thanks for a wonderful evening.”  
Diane opened her mouth to respond but she simply had no words. This woman, at times, was so many steps ahead of her she felt dizzy.

“Call me sometime” were Geraldine’s parting words which she followed with an impish wink and by blowing her a kiss before she slid the door closed and disappeared in the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh it's been a long time... I had mostly given up on this but here I am back. Here goes..

Diane felt unsteady on her heels as she gingerly tottered up the few stairs from the street that led to her apartment. The adrenaline from her close encounter with Geraldine a moment before had manifested itself in oddly bambi-like legs and a shaking hand that wrestled against her keys and the lock. Dammit, she thought frustrated and was more than grateful for the privacy of her hallway once she had got the door to swing open and was able to fall back against the other side of it and let it close.

She threw down her bag and sank simply to the floor to let herself adjust and calm down a little. Diane sat like that, eyes closed, for some time, carefully and deliberately bringing her breathing back to normal.

So it wasn’t so different she thought. What’s so different? A secondary voice in her mind asked pointlessly. She already knew the answer of course. Kissing a woman, supplied the main voice extraneously.

She hummed contemplatively. Her eyes closed to recall the moment clearer, allowing her to relive more of the detail and reignite the feelings and senses. 

It was true that no planes had fallen from the sky, no pointing, baying crowds had appeared in horror. It had felt good. It had felt exciting. She looked at her arm which had sprouted goose pimples at the memory and for the first time when thinking about Geraldine she felt a faint stirring between her legs.

The next morning she woke to a text message from Geraldine. It was as if she already knew that Diane was never going to take up her request to call her.

**So last night was fun ;) I’m out of town for the next few weeks but hope to see you when I’m back x**

Diane groaned and flopped back into her pillow. God that woman was tenacious.

……...

The following Monday at work was an enjoyable day. Bond’s name was no longer on his office door and all the signage had been taken down ready for the arrival of the new LG branded ones. Word had clearly spread too on some more of the details surrounding his exit and she was definitely getting some awed and impressed lingering looks from most employees she passed.

It’s not like her ego needed validation from her staff but it was nonetheless pretty gratifying. But generally it was just oh such a welcome relief to have everything fall into place again. 

Over the next few weeks as things levelled out and she settled down at work with new cases and challenges, Diane became acquainted with a cocky Australian gentleman called Jack. Considering she never really had any time to have a normal social life it shouldn’t have been a surprise to have met him in such an absurd way. Having him serve her a subpoena certainly counted as a novel introduction.

Watching him strong-arm some asshole in the lobby was as entertaining as it was exciting and after he had given her his number she was looking forward to having some fun with this macho rough and tumble guy. 

It was another Emily’s List meeting one ordinary Wednesday afternoon that ended the easy-going few weeks she had been briefly enjoying.

She breezed into the familiar conference room which held these meetings, sat in her usual place and fished out her copy of the agenda, blissfully unaware of a new member seated patiently about 5 seats down from her.

On commencing the meeting, the chairwoman directed everyone’s attention to a new member.

“It’s my pleasure to introduce a new member to our chapter, joining us from the New York branch. Renowned entrepreneur Geraldine Browning.”

The room erupted into a din of excited murmuring and applause. Her name was not lost amongst most of the people in the room and Diane was grateful for the general hubbub that covered up her comical gasp of surprise and the charged looks the two women shared when Geraldine found Diane’s eyes scanning for her.

“You’re back” is all Diane chose to say when she walked over to Geraldine’s corner of the room following the meeting. 

Geraldine was dressed inappropriately casually for the event in bootcut dark jeans, a fitted black biker jacket and her dark hair worn down in beachy waves. Diane chuckled inwardly at her sartorial display. She was beginning to understand the performance behind what Geraldine chose to wear and how she acted and this was a clear statement of dominance over the other women in the room. Her message: I’m richer and more powerful than you and I’ll wear what I want.

“I am. Well I’m still back and forth but Chicago has turned out pretty well for business”.

“Good”. She replied. She didn’t know what else to say, wrestling over whether she wanted to prolong this conversation or not.

Feeling like Geraldine was able to read her mind Diane felt faintly ridiculous. She was acutely aware that despite being in a room among women swapping pleasantries and talking business they were standing together in a corner barely saying anything but clearly oddly engrossed in each other.

It didn’t take long for an acquaintance of hers called Marsha to march up to them with an eager look on her face. She was a fellow lawyer who never missed an opportunity to client hunt and seeing Diane look so familiar with the new prize pony she had obviously seen an opportunity to introduce herself.

“Diane Lockhart!” Marsha exclaimed, overly friendly as she joined their tete-a-tete. 

“It’s been too long. I haven’t seen you at many events recently” she said then turned predictably towards Geraldine, glancing furtively at Diane.

Diane held herself back from rolling her eyes and played along, introducing her.

“Hi there.” Geraldine said simply, a little bored by her and irritated that her staring match with Diane had been spoiled.

“So how do you two know each other?”

“I represented Geraldine on a recent litigation case of hers” Diane said.

“Very successfully” Geraldine interjected.

“Yes well. It was a good case.” Diane replied modestly, suddenly worried Geraldine may well continue on, praising her a bit more than was seemly.

Marsha ploughed on, dropping information about her firm and their track record mixed in with some uninspiring patter. Diane arched her eyebrow very subtly, side-eyeing Geraldine who lost it and snorted into her coffee.

“Oh excuse me” Geraldine spluttered, acting as if it were a sneeze. Diane had to bite her top lip to refrain from sniggering.

“Oh dear, no that’s quite alright” Marsha blustered on reaching into her purse in search of a handkerchief.

“I was just saying to Ms Browning that she couldn’t go far wrong with her choice of Webster & Associates for her Chicago business portfolio” Diane interjected smoothly in the hope of getting rid of Marsha.

“Yeah they seem to be a good fit” Geraldine replied catching on “Glad i signed on the dotted line with them”.

“Oh, well yes they are very respected in this town.” Marsha replied doing a poor job of concealing her disappointment before excusing herself.

“You got rid of her for me.” Geraldine said quietly. She was smiling but it was a different smile to the one Diane was used to seeing on her face. It wasn’t a gloating, proud or calculating smile, it was just a simple, happy expression.

“I -” Diane responded clumsily.

“Look -” Geraldine interrupted. She was now keen to get the point she had wanted to be able to ask today.

“I’m launching a new business tomorrow.”

“Another one?” Diane joked. Her tone of voice was only lightly mocking.

“Yes another one” she laughed “and we’re having a launch party. No ulterior motive in trying to get you to work for me again. I’d just like it if you were there.”

Geraldine pulled out a small square of parchment with an invitation printed on it and gave it to Diane who looked numbly down at it. 

“I’ve got a .. I’ve got a thing tomorrow actually” she finished lamely, blushing a little at how made up that must sound. In truth she stopped herself before saying that she had a date. There’s nothing between them she reasoned but in the moment she couldn’t bring herself to say something that might hurt her.

Geraldine ducked her head briefly in acknowledgement with a slightly sad looking resigned smile then helpfully switched her expression back to a regular confident Geraldine Browning one. 

“Sure, well the invitation stands in case anything changes” she pulled out her cell to check the time. “And I’d better be making tracks, more meetings lined up. It was really great to see you again”

She swooped in for a single air kiss. The unexpectedness of it and the sudden close proximity to Geraldine left Diane feeling a little flustered.

“Yes. You too” she said faintly. Geraldine turned slightly to wink at her as she crossed the room leaving her in little doubt she had heard her parting words.

……

“Go uncomplicate your complication” Diane said magnanimously and placed her cell on the table after ending the call to Jack.

She felt a dull ache in her belly and she tapped the phone gently against the table in the bar she was in as she tried to work out what this feeling was and why.

She was certainly no teenager. Getting stood up wasn’t going to stop her world revolving but of course she was disappointed. Jack wasn’t ever going to turn into anything serious but she felt she deserved a little fun after the past few months she had had. 

The dull ache she came to realise was actually the sinking feeling that she had known deep down all along where she should have been tonight. And that was with someone else who too happened to be disarmingly charming and troublesome.

Diane lifted her half drunk wine glass and stared at the contents as she swirled them. Her whirl of thoughts going on in her mind she felt were mirrored artfully in the glass. 

“Fuck it” she decided finally.

She called on the waitress “cheque please.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here's finally the most difficult chapter to write :S hope it's ok x  
> (if you've skipped to the last chapter I've updated 10 + 11 at the same time so there's another to read before this one)

Diane arrived at Geraldine’s launch party feeling distinctly under dressed and old. The silk blouse and black skirt she was wearing was fine for a first date after work but felt far too businesslike for the glamorous event she had turned up to. The venue was usually a nightclub and was somewhere she would never dream of going to. She shook her head and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server wondering why she had come.

You’ve come to see Geraldine, the braver voice in her head said. This was the voice that spurred her on at work to make difficult decisions and generally the one that pushed herself forward in life. It was sometimes unwelcome but mostly she trusted that voice to see her right.

And then through the crowd their eyes met. Geraldine was across the room with two grinning and glamorous women her own age quaffing cocktails but on sight of Diane she had completely stopped. The amazement on her face quickly turned to a smug expression of victory. She turned to her companions, handing them her drink and bidding her leave.

Diane gulped as she watched this unfold and stood rooted to the spot like a deer in the proverbial headlights as Geraldine marched towards her with a look one could only really describe as predatory.

Reaching her, Geraldine clasped her free hand and pulled her in the direction of the exit and down an empty corridor. They took a right then a left until it felt like they were somewhere a little more private. Diane’s heart was beating in anticipation all the while and was not disappointed when they finally came to a stop and Geraldine grinned and pushed her into the wall. 

Geraldine dropped her clutch to fully utilize both hands, first circling Diane’s waist and pressing against her then bringing one hand up to stroke through her golden hair and angle her head towards hers and crashed their mouths together in a heated, desperate kiss. Diane found her body arching against and following Geraldine’s lead. She always appreciated someone happy to take control and she hummed gladly.

The feel of Diane squirming pinned as she was against her was exquisite. Geraldine could feel everything. The heat of her body, her heavy pulse, the softness of her cheek and delicious angles and curves of her body.

This led her to grind her lower body towards Diane’s and felt her desire increase when Diane did the same. Geraldine’s hand found it’s way from her lower back to cup and squeeze her ass.

“We can’t stay here” Diane breathed against her.

“Mmm, yes we can” Geraldine replied, caught up and distracted.

Ever the adult in the room, Diane held firm and pushed Geraldine back meeting her eyes steadily and meaningfully. 

“Take me somewhere”. She ordered simply and definitively.

Geraldine nodded and reached down to take her hand again, entwining their fingers together.

“Let’s go”.

They said very little in the cab ride to Geraldine’s loft, both afraid the spell might be broken with the slightest misstep in conversation. Diane sat still and sphinx-like against the door a good meter apart from Geraldine who she knew was staring intensely at her. Their chemistry in suspended animation for the short journey.

“Here we are” Geraldine smirked on entry to her apartment which felt huge and almost empty. Marble floors and hard furniture were softened with throws and furs.

Diane’s eyes scanned the living space with curiosity but were looking for something else. When she found it she stalked boldly towards it and through the door to Geraldine’s bedroom.

Geraldine followed her wordlessly, enraptured not the first time, with her elegant gait and confident grace and leant against the doorframe, mouth agape as she watched Diane shrug off her coat and settle herself in the middle of her bed. 

Diane sat up on her elbows and recrossed her legs. Watching Geraldine watch her and fizzing with the electricity and tension that had been building for some time.

What now? Diane asked teasingly. She wanted Geraldine to do the rest now and Geraldine was more than willing to.

“Watch me.” Geraldine said and reached behind her to pull down her own zipper and shimmy her sparkling silver mini dress down her body and down her legs revealing matching red lingerie. Red again. Diane smirked and recalled her previous choice of the color. 

Geraldine felt high on Diane’s attention and wasted no time in joining her on her bed and straddling her stretched out body.

“Kiss me” Geraldine now gently ordered, puckering her lips. As if under her spell, Diane obediently tilted her chin up to meet them. Their kiss deepened and their embrace developed into making out and exploration. Geraldine’s hand snuck under Diane’s hair and her free arm travelled down the side of her body, skating here and pressing there into her curves.

“Oh” Diane faintly whined when Geraldine withdrew to peck her lips and then to move down her neck and gently suck the little spots on her path she fancied.

At this point the two were worked up enough that their bodies had started to gently ruck up against the other, their hips undulating together in a delicious rhythm. A rhythm, that Geraldine noted with unconcealed satisfaction, was clearly not enough for Diane as her hands had found their way to her ass to both caress and encourage her deeper towards her own hips.

“Diane” she whispered breathily and Diane’s eyes fluttered open in response.

She leant back a little and began to untuck her silky top from her skirt. She palmed her hand over the fabric over Diane’s abdomen, enjoying the feel of it and the heat beneath it and then pushed upwards to finally completely remove it. Diane lifted her arms to help and looked up to see Geraldine’s hungry expression staring down at her breasts.

She swooped down again and resumed rocking her hips into Diane’s as she explored her chest and took advantage of Diane’s renewed whinings of pleasure to sneak her fingers behind her back and unclasp her bra.

Diane felt like she had fallen beyond sense and reason when Geraldine’s lips closed on her left nipple whilst her teeth just barely grazed it.

“Ger-!” “ah” she tried to say her name but instead expelled just a stream of unintelligible noises. She retaliated by reaching to unclasp Geraldine’s bra too.

Geraldine sat up to survey her conquest and bit her lip. She took one of Diane’s hands in her own and brought it up to her own breast that Diane had evidently wanted exposed.

“Here, touch me” she instructed. Diane leant her head back further into the pillows getting comfortable and let her hand cup, stroke and explore the breast offered to her in fascination.

Geraldine shut her eyes for a moment revelling in the feeling then snapped back to the present and the tasks to do she had in mind.

“Yes, that’s right, touch me like that” Geraldine sighed and continued meaningfully “And I’ll touch you” She diverted her attention then to Diane’s skirt, reaching behind her in search of it’s zip and shamelessly copping a feel and squeeze of her ass as she pulled it and the skirt down and off of her.

The pads of Geraldine’s fingers danced up Diane’s inner thighs and Diane opened her legs and looked up at Geraldine with a tormented expression, her heart beat thundering through her chest as heat pooled expectantly between her legs. God, she hadn’t even been properly touched yet but she couldn’t remember a time feeling so turned on.

“Do it.” She begged.

“Mmm” Geraldine agreed as Diane squeezed her breast a little harder and she cupped her palm over Diane’s mound firmly and used two fingers to enter her.

Diane gasped out in relief and raised a long shapely leg to wrap around Geraldine’s hip, pressing her hand into her tighter. She couldn’t have given a more clear signal to pick up the pace and Geraldine’s sex fluttered in excitement at her partner’s eagerness.

“Yes” she panted as Geraldine simultaneously teased her outer lips and circled her clit whilst thrusting her middle finger in deep, curling then retracting it to then repeat.

Diane was alternating, she realised, between scrunching the bed sheets tightly in her fist with her eyes scrunched shut, to peering upwards at Geraldine’s euphoric expression whilst fascinating at her own hand’s travels across Geraldine’s chest. Along with the tightening and building sensations lower down that Geraldine was causing she was starting to feel light headed and her surprise as her first orgasm hit her seemed to amplify it.

Her cries were swallowed by Geraldine’s mouth as she dived back down to claim and share in the spoils of her ministrations. As the waves of pleasure receded, Diane gratefully returned the kisses, enthusiastically pushing her tongue into Geraldine’s mouth and pulling her face powerfully against hers.

Consumed by passion and renewed energy following her release Diane switched gears. She sat up and pushed a surprised Geraldine down to the mattress, this time straddling her and drinking in the sight of her toned body under hers.

The two women stayed in this position for a few moments, panting slightly and drinking the other in, whilst making gentle little caresses here and there against their warm, dewy bodies. 

Geraldine’s eyes narrowed wickedly after evidently deciding her next move and she licked her lips exaggeratedly. She cupped both Diane’s ass cheeks and squeezed, pushing her forward. 

“Come, sit up here Diane” she said sweetly and Diane gasped in understanding. 

“Are you sure?” she asked uncertainly, not expecting such intimate treatment.

“Come” is all Geraldine said, her tone nothing but insistent.

Diane bit her lip and shuffled forwards and Geraldine guided her body to where she wanted it. She looked up and winked then bestowed a wet, hard kiss to her inner thigh, marking her she knew as Diane hissed at the sting before Geraldine moved to her centre to devour her.

“Ah! Oh”” Diane moaned and held tightly to the headboard to keep her suspended in the right place. Geraldine’s kisses were toppling. First they lapped at her playfully and focused on different areas whilst she squirmed and breathed heavily. Then Geraldine’s tongue pressed in to her and fucked her relentlessly, the firm strokes replicated as Geraldine squeezed her ass in tandem and Diane rocked hard against her.

Geraldine built her up again and again and finally after what felt like an eternity of blissful torment Diane’s muscles clamped down in surrender and shook violently against Geraldine’s humming mouth.

A scream left her this time and she collapsed onto the bed and on top of Geraldine who had found her mouth again and was urgently kissing her and petting her body as she came down from an incredible high.

“That was..” she panted desperately. Her face burned scarlet and she could feel tiny sweat beads dripping down her forehead. 

“Shhhh” is all Geraldine replied snuggling up to Diane and cosying up content and cat-like with glistening lips. Her lips caught Diane’s attention and she leaned in for a slower more sensual kiss, savouring the taste of herself transferred back just amazed by the whole experience.

Satisfied and humming she switched her focus back to Geraldine. The two lay side by side facing the other with one arm cradling their heads. Diane stared at Geraldine and reached her free hand out to Geraldine’s hip and shuffled closer so that their bodies were completely aligned and flush. Her gaze was a little fearful but determined but she held it steady on Geraldine’s face who was looking a little puzzled as she dipped her hand down to tease, this time between Geraldine’s legs.

On realising her intentions, Geraldine sighed and smiled warmly and placed her hand over Diane’s. “You don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with Diane” she whispered. 

“I ..I think I want to.” She replied. “Tell me how.”

“Fuck. You’re amazing” Geraldine said a little overcome. She kissed her again sweetly breathing a bit faster and placed Diane’s hand where she wanted it.

“There. Massage there.” She instructed simply and Diane continued drinking in the features and expression of this enigmatic bundle of chaos that had entered her life. Seeing her at peace and at her mercy thrilled her. Geraldine did have a rather beautiful face she thought as she stared and it was getting even more beautiful as it glowed in pleasure. She felt herself stir again feeling turned on at what she was doing and to who.

Reading Geraldine’s panting and the fluttering of her eyes helped Diane know when to change her pace and strokes. At Geraldine’s command to go deeper, Diane pushed and curled as strongly as she could and rose to pin her leg over hers, pinning and trapping her under her until she too came undone and moaned hotly into her ear.

“Oh my god” Geraldine moaned writhing under Diane.

Diane smiled satisfied at a job done well and thrilled with the aftershocks she was still feeling.

“Amazing” Geraldine complimented and reached to pull the covers over them, cuddling into Diane’s body. 

After a few minutes calming down and some more soft kisses Geraldine reached for the light.

“Will you stay? She asked. She sounded a bit unsure of herself for a change.

Diane rolled over and shuffled into a little spoon position reaching for Geraldine’s arm to drape over her.

“For a little while” she said exhaustedly. “You’ve worn me out” she joked and Geraldine’s body rumbled behind her in the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my chess pieces are starting to come together now :) I’ve chopped around The Good Wife’s timeline here to make this work.

Diane stirred close to dawn. Waking early in an unfamiliar bed wasn’t unusual to her, in fact it was a useful skill that she was grateful to have developed. It made padding out of hotel rooms or apartments of her casual lovers all the easier and meant she could get home to change and to shake the night off before work. 

The city was only just beginning to wake she noted, peering through her tired eyes out of the large picture window to the side of the room. The view was not unlike the cityscape she could see from her office but it was no less impressive. 

She artfully located her effects and clothing in near silence, and paused to consider Geraldine’s sleeping form before her before she left the room.

She took one step towards the door and then stood still again, reconsidering. Sneaking out didn’t feel quite right so she quickly made up her mind to approach the bed and gently nudge Geraldine’s shoulder.

“Hey, shhhhh” she soothingly whispered. 

Geraldine made a cute little murmur of incomprehension.

“I’ve got to go” Diane continued, still whispering and leaned forward to plant a tender kiss to Geraldine’s unexpecting lips.

She was greeted with a happy noise and stood up again.

“Go back to sleep” she breathed silkily and this time did turn around and left the apartment.

Geraldine heard rather than saw the door shut, and sank further into her pillow and the cosy embrace of sleep, her lips and mind throbbing happily in sleepy pleasure.

….

There would be a time to relive the evening and make the necessary assessments of what the hell had happened later, Diane decided once she was back in her office later that morning after having returned home to shower and change.

For now, she was adamant that she just wanted to concentrate on work. Her steady ship and sometimes crutch whenever life felt too much.

It was about mid morning when her peaceful state of mind was challenged again.

*Morning gorgeous, I can still smell you on my pillow*

Diane’s phone lit up with the message and she cursed herself for being sloppy enough to have left it on top of the desk on show. If someone else had been with her they easily could have read it. 

She snatched up the phone and it buzzed again while she was still staring at the first message.

*...and taste you on my lips ;)”

Diane blinked, jarred by the salacious message. This wasn’t helping her to keep her headspace clear and cool. She threw her phone into her drawer and called in her assistant.

“Annabel? Let’s run through my schedule”.

The young woman hurried over from her desk with her laptop and efficiently got down to business without hesitation.

Annabel was filling Diane in on the rescheduling of a partner’s meeting to Monday afternoon when Eli came marching into her office.

“Diane!”

“Mr Gold, have you heard of the concept of knocking?” she said unimpressed.

“You’re gunna wanna hear this” he said meaningfully brushing aside her rebuke without a care.

Diane looked again at Annabel with an apologetic look. Ever the professional, Annabel smiled gratefully and excused herself.

Eli needed no invitation to take the assistant’s seat as soon as it was vacated and sat forward eagerly.

“So, I take it you haven’t heard about Judge Wagner yet?”

Diane looked at Eli blankly.

“You mean Supreme Court Justice Henry Wagner?” she prompted.

“Yes. He was in a car crash last night. Latest is, he didn't make it.”

“Oh my god” said Diane.

“Yes, it’s tragic. He left a young family I hear” Eli agreed, pausing momentarily before he continued on with what he was evidently very eager to say.

“Frank Landau at the DNC rang Peter to tell him and to confirm they’ll shortly be looking for candidates to replace him on the Illinois bench. After discussing it with Peter we both agreed that it should be you that the Governor endorses.”

Diane stared at him stunned.

“Well? What do you think?”

“I - “

Diane exhaled and shook her head feeling a little steamrollered. Surprise, sadness, astonishment, excitement and joy were just some of the emotions competing for her attention. 

Getting on the bench someday had always been pencilled in at the apex of her long term career plans. The chance to match her father’s achievements and having the power to compel real change and progress for her causes was overwhelming.

And just to think, only a few weeks ago she had come so close to losing her firm, losing everything. This was just too much.

She started to laugh.

Eli stared at her stunned. 

“I’m sorry Eli. What you must think of me” she muttered as she wiped her eyes and collected herself. 

“This means a lot. It’s just been a crazy few months and this feels like the cherry on the cake.”

Eli smiled in understanding. 

“Sure. But good. I knew you’d be interested. It’s a big step.”

Diane exhaled and nodded. The gravity of the situation and the opportunity before her were beginning to sink in.

“The DNC will want to vet you, check out your background a bit before they make you the official candidate…”

“Of course” Diane replied automatically.

“So your answer is yes?”

“Yes!” She replied enthusiastically. “Thank you and please pass on my thanks to Peter”

After a bit of backslapping and wrapping up, Eli left Diane’s office to continue spinning his webs and Diane was left to her thoughts for the next 20 minutes before her next appointment.

After a few minutes thought, she picked up the phone and dialled Kalinda.

“Kalinda hi, I’m going to need your services, can you come see me at 4.30?”

………..

It was another typically non-stop day in the life of Diane Lockhart. She caught herself yawning as she arrived at the courthouse for a jury selection and admonished herself for her unprofessional late night the previous evening. She was getting too old to be powering through with little sleep and a full day she felt.

That reminded her that she had left Geraldine’s messages from the morning unanswered. 

Fishing out her cell from her purse she unlocked it to find yet another message.

*So do I get to take the Great Diane Lockhart on another date?*

Not one to play it cool, is she? She thought to herself with a satisfied chuckle but then in that instant a fragment of another lawyer’s conversation grabbed her attention and stopped her world turning.

“But McVeigh’s testimony will undercut the witness no problem….”  
“Yes Jim! He’s the best goddamn… “

Diane’s eyes darted desperately around for the speaker and watched the back of his head as the man walked further down the corridor, phone to ear.

She couldn’t help herself. Her legs had decided to follow him, conscious he could be a gingerbread trail to getting a glimpse of Kurt. It had been so long since she had seen him. For all she knew, he was still in Costa Rica. The chance to just see his handsome face in the flesh again was too tempting.

It was Julius calling to her from the other end of the corridor that thwarted her mission. He was calling her to check she was ready. He was right, the judge would be calling them in very soon. 

Diane turned to face Julius and felt like her cheeks were burning in shame and anger at herself. It occurred to her that the very thought of Kurt made her weak. This was intolerable. Seeing Geraldine again, on the other hand, seemed like a much less destabilising option as well as an exciting means to an end.

She looked at her phone in her hand again and impulsively fired back a quick message.

*What do you have in mind?*

………

Kalinda arrived promptly to Diane’s office later that afternoon and harangued by the day’s many challenges and surprises, Diane wasted no time in filling her in on why she had summoned her.

“So, I’d like you to investigate me. I’d like to be one step ahead of whatever the DNC find out about me”

“I understand. Congratulations.” Kalinda said plainly.

“Thank you. How long will you need?”

“A week should be enough to start with. But umm,... there are a couple of things that do spring to mind already though.”

Diane waited for her to elaborate.

“McVeigh” is all Kalinda said.

“Oh? The fact that he’s a Republican?”

“Not just that. I vetted him too when Lockhart Gardner started hiring him for ballistics testimony.”

Diane raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

“It’s a quick check I do for all our expert witnesses to make sure there’s nothing about them that could embarrass or undermine our defence.”

“Ok…”. Diane said slowly, quietly impressed at her employee’s diligence but steeling herself for what was to come.

Kalinda brought up a ChumHum Video on her laptop and turned the screen to Diane.

The video that played showed Kurt in that same old, worn tan jacket in the thick of a pro-gun rally.

“Now does that mean I should wish to cede from the union? I don’t know, I hope to never find out but I wouldn’t stand in the way of those who did” Kurt’s voice rang out defiantly.

Diane chewed her lip a little in thought. She was typically aghast at what he was saying but also enjoying watching him despite herself. It was absurd given the setting but she was inwardly pleased to see him today after all.

She snapped out of it.

“So, secessionism talk. Not good” Diane summarised glibly.

“No, not good” Kalinda agreed grimly.

“If you’re serious at running as a candidate, being able to distance yourself from McVeigh would be a wise move.”

“Hmmmm” Diane replied noncommittally.

“And there was something else?” Diane followed up.

This time Kalinda seemed much more reticent to continue. After a moment's pause, she pulled herself together and carried on.

“It’s not a problem or anything bad per se, but I think it’s something you would want to avoid entering the public domain.”

“What?” Diane said impatiently.

“Your relationship with Geraldine Browning.”

A silence hung in the air between the two.

“Look, whatever it is or isn’t, the tabloids and bloggers will love writing anything they can about it once they have the name of a potential supreme court justice in connection to Ms Browning.”

“Relationship? We just worked together on one case. How..” attempted Diane halfheartedly. She was damned if she was going to show her full hand before working out for sure how much Kalinda knew.

“It’s fine.” Kalinda said patiently “no one knows anything. I just happened to be at her launch party last night and saw you both there. There’s no reason to suspect any journalists have any information here yet. But I do have to warn you that this won’t be the case for too long if you two are seen much more together.”

Diane stared Kalinda down.

“You saw me and Ms Browning?”

“Yes. I saw you leave together.”

Diane cradled her hands together in a prism and gently rested her forehead on it, mostly to think but also to shield her mortification.

Diane’s mind’s eye flashed to the point of the evening when she and Geraldine had hastily left the party. Geraldine had led her, pulling her practically by the hand through the crowd as they left. How could she have been so careless? She thought, cringing deeply.

“Thank you Kalinda.”

The finality in her tone was unmistakable and Kalinda was more than happy to leave her to process this information alone.

That’s it! Diane thought to herself. She had had as much as she could take today. She was leaving for the day and for the weekend. She needed time to retreat to her safe space and make sense of all the new things that had happened to her and all the new information she had been given to deal with.

……

Wrapped in a soft robe in bed after a relaxing bath, Diane was beginning to feel more human and clear headed. 

She started with rebuking herself for semi-agreeing to another date with Geraldine in spite of the risks she now knew it posed to her. 

She then briefly considered the warning about Kurt. She hadn’t been disturbed by his opinions, she's a lawyer after all and can easily explain and argue why his ideas have zero bearing on hers and challenge the absurdity of bringing him into a debate on her character and identity.

The longer she thought about it all, the more each of her arguments circled back to the conclusion that she had done nothing wrong and had nothing to be ashamed of. Angry at the potential incursions into her private life, she decided defiantly that she could afford one last act of recklessness before her name gets launched into the public area.

Fuck it! She thought wildly and opened up her phone messages to the latest reply from Geraldine.

*Cocktails, music, a slinky dress...tomorrow night. Yes? x*

She was decided.

*If it’s somewhere private, sounds perfect. Yes* she replied.*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep changing the number of chapters :S sorry! New chapters keep revealing themselves when I write another. Less happens in one chapter than I had planned but it gets filled up with more dialogue. I do think the next will be the last though...

Compared to her first date with Geraldine, it was with a very different perspective that Diane critically surveyed her closet ahead of their second assignation.

She understood how Geraldine dressed to send a message and now the thought of doing the same and every nuance of her choice being noted and appreciated, thrilled her. It was true, she mused, the saying that women dress for other women.

Not without the instruction for something slinky in mind, she pulled a Versace black cocktail dress she had had since the 90s from the back of her closet. She inspected it with critical eyes tempered by a long absence and concluded that it should be fit for purpose. The dress was a treasured piece that was fitted without being too clingy and short but tastefully so above the knee. The neckline was square and low enough to hint at the wearer’s cleavage and was the perfect frame to display some of her chunkier gold necklaces. It was a confident and sexy dress. Her message to Geraldine would be she wasn’t afraid to own and project this.

The venue for their date turned out to be a private members jazz basement club. So exclusive she had never heard of it.

On arrival the concierge relieved her of her coat and accompanied her down a dimly lit wood panelled corridor and through a heavy curtain.

Diane blinked a little on entry past this green baize door to adjust to the new setting. There was a stage to her far right with the promised five piece band playing some easy jazz. A marble topped bar was to her left with a few patrons occupying dark upholstered stools. The rest of the room was taken up with small intimately sized tables with glowing enamel lamps and a suite of emerald green velvet covered circular booths against the opposite wall.

The concierge pointed in the direction of one of the booths and nodded discreetly before retreating from view.

Geraldine came into view as she neared. She was reclined against the high back of the booth and looked relaxed and effortless awaiting her arrival.

“Hello” she greeted in her lower register.

“Hello to you too” Geraldine greeted back with bright eyes.

“What is this place?” Diane asked.

“Private enough for you?” Geraldine smirked and patted the space to her left, shuffling a little around for her.

“I come here when I don’t want to be spotted. It’s members only plus one guest. Journalists aren’t allowed and there’s a private exit to the car park.” She elaborated.

“Oh and I’ve heard that the staff all have to sign NDAs.”

Diane frowned. 

“I thought that might scandalize you.” Geraldine laughed.

Diane shook her head ruefully. She decided to set aside her dismay at the legal freedoms that had been curtailed on her behalf for tonight. Tonight was a one-off, she should enjoy it.

“I should care about that” she decided to say but her tone betrayed amusement. She couldn’t help it watching Geraldine’s face which was always eager to tease and provoke her.

Geraldine handed Diane one of the martini glasses that was sitting waiting for her. She picked it up and clinked it with Geraldine’s and took an eager first sip.

“So this is the perfect place for discreet hookups then? Good to know” Diane said playfully to restart the conversation, basically thinking out loud. She wondered why exactly, but she found she was suddenly fascinated by the goings on of this hidden place.

“Exactly”. Geraldine answered agreeably enough.

Diane’s face fell. As soon as she had said it she realised it wasn’t a cool thing to say. Whatever this was between them, she felt remorseful for her dismissive description of it.

“Diane? Are you ok?”

Diane climbed out of her sudden panicked reverie and tried to stare Geraldine out, searching for any upset or hurt in her expression. She capitulated and used her words.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think before calling this just a hookup but I umm...”

Geraldine laughed. 

“Hookup, affair, liaison...whatever. Re-laax” she said simply.

Geraldine noticed Diane staring at her lips. She puckered them.

“See something you like?”

“They’re red. Is that a constant thread with you? Something you do?” Diane asked.

“It is when I know I’ll be seeing you.” She answered playfully.

“Why? Diane prompted cautiously.

Geraldine shrugged. “It’s my favourite color. And I think you like it.”

Diane smiled a little bashfully. “You know…. I think I do” she admitted, drawing closer, like a bee to honey. Her lips did look awfully full and petal like, alluringly stained deep red. 

Diane dipped her head and initiated a slow and soft kiss, sucking very lightly on Geraldine’s lower fuller lip to make her point.

Still returning her kisses and with her eyes closed but smiling, Geraldine smugly admitted  
“I make it... my mission …...to note these things.” 

Diane finished with a decisive peck and artfully sat back against the booth. 

“You study people.” She said smiling a little coquettishly. It wasn’t a question.

Geraldine reached to her glass to take a long considered sip. 

“Yes” she agreed. “It’s how I get what I want”.

“What did you learn about me that you used to get me in your bed?” Diane asked with dark eyes.

“That you needed some time and space. Flirting with you early on let you know my intentions but I saw you’re someone who takes time to let ideas sink in.”

Diane’s eyes glittered. It was rare to be seen and perceived so accurately. 

“Hmm. So you’re empathetic and calculating. That is a powerful combination” She paused, then continued her stream of thought. “Do you usually go for older women?”

Geraldine snorted. 

“Yes, no. Depends.” Answering questions on her type wasn’t one of her favourite things. How do you explain what you’re just attracted to?

Diane threw her head back in throaty laughter at her non answer and Geraldine’s eyes landed hungrily on her bared throat.

She stopped laughing and took in Geraldine’s serious expression not laughing along.

“I’ve offended you?”

“No. It’s just something I can’t really answer. I fancy sexy women. Just because you’re a little older than me doesn’t stop you being sexy.“

Diane felt a little light headed. She took a medicinal swig of her cocktail.

“I suppose I just find it strange still coming from you. I know men find me attractive. Men stare. That… hungry look you do is just so very disconcerting. It’s not something I’m used to seeing from a woman.” Diane admitted candidly.

Geraldine lent in to kiss her again. Not just to shut her up but prove her point in a physical confirmation.  
.   
Diane brought her hand up to thread through Geraldine’s hair and twisted her fingers carefully though it, enjoying its length and how she could gently tug it to pull her face closer and deepen the kiss.

“Would you ladies like anythi-? Asked the young host as he swept into view of their booth.

Diane’s eyes flew open and she jumped back from Geraldine, like a bird in flight from danger.

Geraldine was a cooler customer and ordered some olives for the table brushing off his hurried apology. 

Diane was already raising her hands in apology as he left. “That was over the top. I’m sorry. I’m just..”

“Not out.” She said bluntly with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Diane opened her mouth in rebuttal but no words came out.

“A lawyer lost for words? That’s no good Diane” Geraldine teased. “Relax, I’m not offended. It takes quite a lot to offend me.!”

Diane looked down and wrinkled her nose, Geraldine thought adorably.

Geraldine held out her hand. “Let’s dance”

The music had become more uptempo. Smooth but lively.

Diane peered around the booth and saw that the dance floor was indeed nearly full and in good energy. They could get swallowed up nicely in the crowd.

“Ok” she agreed almost shyly. Everything felt new with her. She was sure this flutter of nerves wouldn’t have felt so pronounced if a man had asked her to dance. 

They slinked onto the dance floor together and Geraldine placed one arm on her hip, the other on the small of her back and Diane drew in close to her.

Diane now had the chance to admire Geraldine. She was only a little taller than her partner but it afforded her a fine view of her. She noted the swell of cleavage visible above the pooling cowl neck of her metallic copper dress and admired her easy agility and movement in her flapper-like dress as the fabric moved and swished after her.

Geraldine wasn’t ignorant of Diane’s studious attention. It excited and inflamed her being the subject of such a goddess’s attention. Before long her signature Cheshire cat grin was back in place.

She tilted her head closer, brushed a lock of hair behind Diane’s ear and whispered cheekily.

“Why so serious?”

Her challenge was met by another upswing in the beat and a building cacophony of glorious sound. The dance floor suddenly felt like the centre of the world to Diane and she gasped as Geraldine picked up their pace and they moved with and at one with the beat. The pulse of the music, the energy of the crowd and the alcohol in their bellies created a potent cocktail that spurred them both on. Diane screamed with laughter when Geraldine spun her and relished the moment she landed safely back in hold.

On recalling the evening, Diane’s imagination and memory would be dominated by the visceral rush and whirl of the moving pictures she could remember from the dance floor which eventually led again back to Geraldine’s bed. She could only properly describe it as a night for the senses and one of real joie de vivre. 

There would be a number of further things that would stay with her. Geraldine’s astonished expression when she uncovered the red garter belt and lace top hoes she had worn especially as clear provocation was one of them. Others included the mixture of passion and tenderness in their lovemaking, some new positions, a toy even.

When they finally sank to sleep together Diane’s slumber was peacefully dreamless. Little in her imagination dared to compete against the evening she had just enjoyed.


End file.
